Communications headsets are used in a wide range of applications. Some headsets utilize booms which place an acoustic sensing point (the point at which the headset receives sound waves) near the user's mouth. In some telephone headsets, the microphone is located at the distal end of the boom so that it may be placed near the user's mouth. These headsets require electrical wires which travel the length of the interior of the boom to couple to the microphone, thereby connecting the microphone to a transmit path amplifier or other circuit. The near end of the boom is generally connected to a receiver adapted to rest on a portion of the user's head, such as the user ear.
In some headset designs, a telescopic boom is used so that the position of the acoustic sensing point may be varied by the user across a limited range of adjustable distances from the user's mouth, either for appearance or to improve voice detection. In addition, the telescopic boom allows for a more compact form for storage when it is in retracted state. Hence, a user can stow a headset with the boom in a retracted mode, and in the extended mode the boom can be used for communication.
However, conventional telescopic booms do not offer good management of the electrical leads running the length of the boom which are coupled to the microphone. Such leads must be long enough to allow the boom to reach full extension. However, management of the electrical leads when the boom is in a retracted position is problematic. The space available within the boom to hold the extra length of electrical lead may be limited, adversely affecting the allowable extension length of the telescopic boom. Cycling of the electrical leads between a retracted state and extended state may result in failure of the leads or lead connections. Prior art cable management schemes include the use of internal guide ribs. However, such solutions can generally handle only short lengths of wire.
As a result, there is a need for improved methods and apparatuses for telescopic booms.